


Perfect

by Goodygoodi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aging, Boyfriends, Complete, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodygoodi/pseuds/Goodygoodi
Summary: PerfectConfessions are sweet, and perfect in Tadashi's mind, because he wouldn't want to be in love with no one other then his Kei.*One Shot*
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 9





	Perfect

Perfect

Summary: Confessions are sweet, and perfect in Tadashi's mind, because he wouldn't want to be in love with no one other then his Kei.

***One Shot***

Yamaguchi Tadashi glanced at the blonde boy and smiled. They were playing with dinosaurs and that was okay. Tsukishima Kei may be taller than him, and older by three months. And despite him being ten, the other boy loved dinosaurs just as much as he loved the stars.

Kei's eyes lit up when he was on a roll on the new knowledge he had learned, and Tadashi could listen to the older boy all day.

He was thirteen when he realized that he, Tadashi Yamaguchi was in love with his best friend. Tadashi and Kei were also thirteen when Kei realized his brother was a liar and changed his world forever. It had also changed Tadashi's world too.

Ever since Kei had saved him from those bullies, Tadashi had felt nothing but safe with the blonde. And despite his cheerfulness naïve of youth was disappearing, Tadashi tried to help Kei along.

It was just before high school when Kei cornered him at the cherry trees.

"Tadashi," the blonde said.

Looking at Kei, Tadashi watches as the sun turns his hair into an almost platinum look. And the light hits his glasses making them slightly hard to see those pretty golden-brown eyes.

"Yes Kei?"

Swallowing the blonde leans forwards slightly. "I would like you to call me Tsukishima once we start high school…" the blonde says and steps back, rubbing a hand behind his neck. "You can call me Kei in private… I don't want others saying my name." a slight blush covers Kei's face. "I like it when you say my name," the blonde says, and Tadashi turns bright red.

"I like it when you say my name too," Tadashi admits, ducking his head. "Sometimes it makes my heart flutter," Tadashi says and steps towards the older boy.

Smiling that soft smile, that Tadashi remembers from when they were younger Tsukishima Kei leans down and kisses him. Tadashi feels electricity running outwards from his lips and wherever Kei is touching him. He shivers and pulls the blonde closer.

Thinking about it for a moment Tadashi nods.

"Call me Yamaguchi then," he adds, then as an afterthought: "I'll call you Tsuki."

Smiling again Ke- no _Tsuki_ nods.

Tadashi leans up a tiny bit and kisses Kei one more time, everything in his life was now perfect.

**THE END!**


End file.
